<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookies and rain by Mr_Snail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975881">Cookies and rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Snail/pseuds/Mr_Snail'>Mr_Snail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, Comfort, Cookies, Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Lockdown is making me write, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Sad Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Snail/pseuds/Mr_Snail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz hates baking or so Simon thought. Untill simon walks in on baz baking cookies. Maby there's a reason why he wont bake around him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cookies and rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever fic, I really love Carry On by Rainbow Rowell and I really wanted to write a light hearted domestic fic. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain was pouring onto the windows leading out to the balcony, secluded across the room through a door was Baz who was baking cookies. He was planning to bake them all for Simon but decided he'd definetly keep some to himself. Whenever he baked something he never owned up to it and claimed whatever random desert that had appeared was "obviously from the shop". Baz was slightly embarrassed by his hobby of baking and was worried simon would tease him for it or even worse want Baz to bake all the time. He could eat for days without a break if he could. Baz sighed at the sound of the miserable weather outside. Thunder booming in the distance. Simon would be coming home from work soon, Baz hoped the rain would clear up soon since he knew simon would have forgotten his umbrella as usual. </p><p>"It's not gonna rain today" simon would always say "it wasn't on the weather". "the weather isn't always accurate Snow" Baz wouls hiss back. Even with the protests he'd never bring his umbrella with him. </p><p>Baz had just placed the first batch of cookies into the oven and set the timer when he heard a faint click of a key in the front door. Simon was home early. Crap baz thought as he tried to rip the apron off before his boyfriend walked in but his efforts failed as simon walked into the kitchen. "Love?" Simon tilted his head in confusion as baz stood, tangled in his apron, in the middle of the room. "Hi Snow" he smiled nervously realising how weird he must look right now, blood made it's way to his face as he blushed. "It uh started raining as you said it would so i rushed home" simon slowly set his work bag down into the kitchen table, looking around the room as things fell in place. "Baz you're cooking?" Baz managed to untangle himself from his apron and sighed in defeat. "Yes and?" He turned quickly so Simon couldn't see his blush. "I thought you hated baking though?" Simon walked over to baz and set his arm on his shoulder "no actually I've been doing it for a while, I just didn't want you to know". His face was heating up with the placement of Simon's hand on his shoulder "this is so stupid" Baz thought to himself "I'm so stupid", somehow the thought actually escaped his mouth "you're not stupid Baz this is really cool what are you baking? It smells super good!". At this point simon had walked away to get a drink and to inspect what was in the bowl on the side. "Just some cookies the first batch is in but I'll make a few more" he said turning around to see what Simon was doing "oh cool! cookie dough" he said lifing the spoon in attempt to eat some. Which ended up in baz shoving him away from the bowl blocking simon from it "not on my watch Simon Snow it has raw eggs in and you can wait untill they're cooked" he said narrowing his eyes. <br/>"Pleaaaaseeeee I've been at work all daaaaay" Simon pleaded<br/>"No"<br/>"Please I need to see if it tastes good"<br/>"I assure you it'll taste fine"<br/>"Please it tastes better uncooked"<br/>"No it has raw eggs"<br/>"Well I don't care please baz please"<br/>"No! Gosh honestly leave the kitchen this is why I don't do this near you, you'd just hoover everything up"<br/>Simon laughed, snorting at what Baz said.</p><p>"That is true but can this be a one time acception" he asked hugging baz lightly hoping to get around him. "No absolutely not you're a grown man you can wait" he said leaning in to simons hug. The alarm went off, ruining the moment, baz huffed and walked over to the oven to take out the cookies which looked cooked nicely. He placed the tray atop the oven as he turned to make another batch Simon was stood there, spoon in hand, eating the cookie dough. "Simon!" Baz whined grabbing the spoon and bowl "what on earth did i say!?" He rolled his eyes changing the spoon and scooping more on a tray. "I'm sorry but you know when it comes to food I can't resist" simon cried flailing his arms around dramatically. Baz looked at him with a bored look "ok I'm sorry I won't do it again" Simon looked down as Baz placed the second batch into the oven. "Yeah you won't now sit down and wait"</p><p>·͙̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥̩̩̥͙　✩　̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥̩̩͙‧͙</p><p> </p><p>When baz had finished he joined Simon on the sofa with a plate of cookies. Blankets wrapped around them as the rain fell heavily outside. "These taste amazing love" Simon beamed as he moved closer to Baz, hoping to heat him more. "I'm glad you liked them" he replied in a shy voice, he leaned on simon, smiling at the sound of the rain and his heartbeat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I also tend to get the tenses mixed up so sorry if I did that. I'm not a confident writer which is why I wrote something simple 😊 plus I just want them to live happy domestic cute lives!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>